Together Forever
by Sexii Uchiha
Summary: "Shes got spunk" I thought. "She stutters,yet she asserts herself. I like that. Who is,Hinata Hyuga?" Bad boy Sasuke Uchiha is used to loose girls,partying,and drinking.Will he change for a new girl or will the new girl change for him? SasuHina.


She hated school, ever since her friends backstabbed her; she's not the happy-go-lucky type of Hinata. She's turn into a really cold person.

But seeing as it was her 2nd last year in school, she wanted to make the best of the coming 2 years she really didn't have an idea how. She looked up in the mirror, dressed for school, she wore a long pale green skirt with a plain white top, and her hair in a double braid falling at her either side of shoulders, bangs falling on her forehead.

"Hinataaa" her over protective cousin shouted from downstairs. "I'm coming Neji-neesan" she shouted back. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror, grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs. "I swear girls.." Neji mumbled to himself.

••school••

Hinata was walking down the corridors of the school, while all the girls started whispering to eachother. 'Omg whose that nerd' 'you don't know? She's the only girl in our school who hasn't had her first kiss yet' 'what a nerd' 'she's better off alone' . Hinata had learned to ignore all of the rude comments which she's been hearing for the past 2 years. Ever since her best friends betrayed her, she's changed. It's true she never had a boyfriend neither did she ever have her first kiss. She hated boys more than friends, She believes that 'all boys ever do is use you for your body, and throw you in a corner like your nothing but worthless trash' .

She kept thinking to herself until she bumped into someone. She fell and her books and papers fell all over the place, she looked up to see a raven haired boy, about her age; he was lean and totally looked sexy. She shook out of her thoughts reminding herself 'no boys no boys no boys'

"Ano.. Sorry I didn't see where I was going" she said slowly with a low voice. "Hn." He replied with a straight face. He held out his Hand to help her Up. She ignored and started picking up her papers and books. The girls around took notice. "OMG sasuke-kun are you alright?!" A girl with fairly large breast ran to sasuke. He simply rolled his eyes, seeing how his fan girls couldn't stop drooling over him. "Did the bitch hurt you..?" Another fan girl of sasuke came and stood beside him. He didn't know why but he was really angry at all the girls who called her a bitch "Shut up and get out of here! ALL OF YOU!" All the girls around shook in fear and ran to their classes. "Umm.. Do you need help?" Sasuke asked not knowing what to say exactly. Hinata stood up. "Don't think you can fool me with that act" with that said she turned and started walking towards her locker. Sasuke stood there astonished by her act. He never really paid attention to her, even though she was with him in all his classes since middle school, and knows what she's been through but never bothered to go talk to her or help her. 'Intresting' he muttered to him self and walked towards his class.

'Who the hell does he think he is?! Trying to fool me with that act' Hinata thought to her self.

"Everyone shut up!" Kakashi shouted at the the class. "Ano.. Can I come in sensei"? Hinata asked

"Why're you late? Ah whatever go get a seat"

She looked at the class, all the seats were occupied except the one beside the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked noticing her coming towards him. She mumbled to herself, something about him being an ass. She sat stiffly the entire class, kept her guard up just in case the Uchiha bastard tries to molest or touch her in anyway.

She sat up on the roof, eating her cinnamon rolls from her bento she made the night before. She always loves to have her lunch on the roof. It's always peaceful and refreshing and no ones there to bitch about her.

She closed her eyes and savored the taste her cinnamon roll.

She cracked one eye open, taking notice of the Uchiha coming towards her, she sighed in frustration.

"Hey" he smirked. "Hey" she replied with a straight face, definitely indicating he interrupted her romantic moment with her rolls.

"What do you want"? She said chewing on her rolls in a monotone voice.

"Can I sit with you" she simply nodded.

"All these fangirls give me a headache" he sighed rubbing his temples. She let out a giggle

"What you giggling at" he asked his eyebrows furrowed indicating him being confused and slightly annoyed

"Nothing" she said and went for another bite of her Cinnabon. The frosting accidentally touched her fingers, she started to lick them. Sasuke stood there getting aroused. 'Dammit! I can so imagine her on me, her hot, wet mouth on my di..' "Sasuke" he broke out of his thoughts, looking at Hinata. "Why are you starring at me"? "Never mind, I'm leaving" she had this weird feeling, she didn't want him to leave,

And if she stopped him.. She'd look weak and vulnerable

••recess••

'Damnit! I bet Neji's with Tenten and most probably forgot about me' she sighed at the thought. 'Guess I'll walk alone' she started walking towards her house. On her way a black porche 911 pulled up, at first she thought she was gonna get kidnapped, and.. And' she was thinking too much. The black tinted glass window rolled down. "What's up hyuuga, what me to give you a ride home"? She let out a long held breath, knowing it wasn't a serial killer or something, just Sasuke yeah just sasuke.

"Umm no, I'll go home my self, thanks but no thanks" she said in a devious tone. She ignored him and started walking to her destination. Sasuke sighed 'she's being damn tough'

Sadly for Hinata it started raining, all her clothes were soaked in seconds. She turned back at Sasuke hoping he'd still be up to give her a ride home. She looked at him, there was a tint of red across his cheeks.

'Damn if only she could see her CLEARLY see-through clothes, ah and those tits, damn she's got some fine tits there' he was in Uchiha cloud 9. "Hinata are you coming or not, cuz I'm not gonna leave you here under any circumstances, I'll take you home by force if I have to" "ah fine, I'm coming" she said half happy knowing that he was still kind enough to let her in his car even though she just rejected 5 minutes ago.

He pulled up in front of her house, more like mansion, since Hiashi owned the Hyuuga company and all.

She looked at her side, and told sasuke thanks and was about to get out when something, or someone held her wrist. "Aren't you gonna be kind enough to at least exchange numbers" she looked at him like

He chuckled and wrote down his number onto a paper, and handed it over to Hinata. She never had a boy's number before, a sexy one that is. I don't want your number, she showed him her phone showing she had her family and work number only.

" just keep it" he smirked. She sighed what ever. She got out and gave him a nod and a simple smile. 'Damn butterflies!' She closed the door to her room and slid down, her back on the door. 'sasuke… a boy… a friend?'

"Tsunade-sama I'm done with the last patient, I'm checking out now" she shouted now at the drunk old/young woman. "Yeah, good job today, be safe on your way home" she said that and passed out. Hinata giggled. 'She's always like that'

She changed into her normal outfit, jeans and a baggy sweater, she prefers to change her nurse outfit since it's too revealing. She worked at the local konoha hospital as a general nurse.

She was walking home and spotted a man with tight ripped skinny jeans, chains falling from its pockets, and a black leather jacket. She instantly got scared and started walking in a faster pace than before. She noticed he was following her and ran into the 24hour convenient store. She waiting for 30 minutes for him to leave but he stood there outside waiting for her to come. She took out her phone, looked at her contacts

Neji

Work (hospital)

She immediately called Neji's phone, after 3 bells it said the phone was switched off. She was on the verge of a panic attack. But soon Hinata realized, she quickly opened her purse and found Sasuke's phone number on the piece of paper. She quickly called him. Ring ring

After 2 bells he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Umm.. Hey Sasuke, it's me Hinata"

"Oh hey, finally decided to call I see"

"Umm I need your help"

"What happened?!"

"Th-This man.. He's following me since work. And.. And"

"Where are you now"?!

She gave him the address of where she was.

"I'll be there in 5 don't move alright"

"Yeah, please hurry"

Sasuke was at a party. "Sasuke-kun where you going? You just came here, don't you wanna have some fun" Karin said to him, her hands roaming his broad chest. He snatched her hand away. "Shut the fuck up I'm outta here"

He entered the store, went to the confectionary aisle, and there Hinata was. He sighed relieve she's not hurt. "Hinata"

She turned out to see sasuke , she ran to him and hugged him, tight.

"I..I... This man.. He's.. He's out Starring.. At me" she stuttered clearly scarred for life. He comfortingly slid his hands in her hair telling her its fine.

"Follow my lead okay"

She nodded.

They got out of the store holding hands, they started walking, the man came out. "Yo Bro! What you thinking you're taking ma girl, eh?!" The man shouted at Sasuke.

"Your girl? Last time I check she was MY girlfriend" he said calmly. Hinata stiffened feeling awkward. She hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned her around, cupped the back of her neck from his right hand, and kissed her deeply. She didn't respond at first but soon gave in. After 10 seconds or so they pulled away. The man was utterly shocked. He hissed and walked away. Sasuke's forehead was touching her forehead. "Sorry" he whispered. "It's.. It's fine"

He pulled back. "Want me to take you home"? "Yes please "

He gave her a genuine smile, which he doesn't just expose to anyone. 'my first kiss..'

He pulled up in front of her house. "you sure you're okay?" he asked sweetly. She bit her lower lip and nodded. She got out of his car and mumbled a thank you and just as she turned around. She looked back at Sasuke. "Ano.. could you come inside with me.. im scarred, my dad is out of town and no one's home" she asked now looking at the big house, no lights were on.

Sasuke smirked and got out of the car. He held her hand and took her to the front door. Both went inside he turned on all the lights checked the rooms and all. "there, nothing or no one's here"

She looked down at the floor. "thank you.. umm I owe you one, could you wait for dinner" she asked shyly. He grinned "sure".

"okay , I'll go change and start on dinner, make yourself at home" she smiled and went upstairs to her room.

'home..' he thought. After waiting for about 5 minutes Hinata came down stairs wearing sweatpants and a singlet and her haired tied in a messy bun, bangs falling on her forehead. He gawked at her, starring at her boobs jumping up and down while she was climbing down stairs. 'damn she's so cute' 'wait what?' sasuke mentally fought with himself.

Hinata motioned him to follow her to the kitchen. He smirked and followed her looking at her swaying butt. He smiled to himself pervertedly.


End file.
